


A Heart to Heart

by GhoulsOnMyBike



Series: Doing Just Fine [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Babies, Implied Mpreg, incredibly cliché
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulsOnMyBike/pseuds/GhoulsOnMyBike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father and son share their first chat... it's a little one-sided, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is probably really corny. I was going for cute. I wrote this because my back hurts and I needed something distract me from the pain and also from studying. It's unbeta'ed, sorry about that.

Elliot James Douglas-Unwin comes into the world at two in the morning.

He’s placed on his father’s chest, skin to skin contact is the best they say, and all at once it seems like nothing outside that room exists. For the time being the world is reduced to three nurses, one doctor, two exhausted men, a weeping grandmother, and a wailing newborn.

It’s perfect.

Words don’t come to Merlin right away. The most he can do is press kisses to Eggsy’s forehead and cheeks, damp with sweat and tears. He tries to tell Eggsy how proud he is, tries to put into words that this is the happiest moment of his life; but he finds that he cannot speak around the lump in his throat. His eyes burn with tears and it’s all he can do to sign the papers they bring as Eggsy sleeps in the bed- papers that officially name Elliot as a person; a living, breathing human being.

Elliot James Douglas-Unwin. Son of Gary Michael Unwin and Thomas Edward Douglas. Born at two in the morning.

He’s real. He has ten fingers and ten toes. He has a healthy pair of lungs and a head full of silky, dark hair.

For the first time in a very long while, Merlin finds that he has nothing to say. He smiles and nods, thanking Roxy when she visits. Michelle promises to bring Daisy by in a day or two – when Eggsy has a little more energy to deal with an active, curious toddler. Nurses make their rounds, a woman comes by with a tray containing breakfast from the kitchens, and the sun starts rising over the city.

Its then, the room finally silent aside from Eggsy’s soft snores, that Merlin works up the courage to scoop up his son – _his son_ , he has a _son_ – for the first time.

The newborn lets out a little whimper, wiggling beneath his blanket before settling again.

“Hello there.” Merlin’s voice breaks and he had to clear his throat, pausing a moment before starting again, “Hello, my boy.”

His boy. His beautiful, strong boy.

“My name is Thomas but no one really calls me that. Merlin, that’s the name that all the important people call me.” His eyes shift over to Eggsy than back down to the sleeping baby in his arms, “You’ll call me ‘dad’ – or ‘papa’, I suppose. That doesn’t matter right now.”

His entire body feels the effects from the lack of sleep, he’ll rest soon enough though; for now, he has some things to get off his chest. “You know, I never thought I would be a father. Kingsman has been – well, it’s taken up a lot of my time. I’ve faced terrorists and serial killers, I’ve taken down madmen and uncovered plots to send the world into chaos. I’ve killed people myself, but you know something, I don’t think I’ve ever been this afraid in my entire life.”

He grins but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes, “You deserve so much better than me –but I’m going to be the best damn father I know how to be. What I don’t know – Eggsy will teach me; don’t tell him I said that though, he’ll never let me live it down.”

Elliot yawns and this time Merlin’s grin is very real, “Am I boring you? I guess I’ll wrap this up then. What I really want to say is that there will be no child on this earth – besides your Aunt Daisy of course – who will be better protected than you. You have one of the best agents Kingsman has ever known as a father, another as your godmother and I’m pretty good at what I do, if I may say so myself. What I know is this, we are going to turn the world upside to make it a better place for you.”

Elliot James Douglas-Unwin. Son of Gary Michael Unwin and Thomas Edward Douglas. Born at two in the morning. He had the same dark hair that his father once had – long before troublesome agents with a love of blowing things up and creating piles of paperwork made it all fall out. He has ten fingers, ten toes; and alongside his aunt Daisy, he is one of the most well protected children on Earth. His babysitters will be people who have saved the world on more than one occasion, men and women who can kill people in a dozen different ways with their bare hands. His grandfather died a hero. He has the Kingsman emblem stamped on the front of his light yellow, soft to the touch, bullet proof blanket.

He is loved.


End file.
